


More Than You Know

by Swe_etpea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My first fic, Only rated T because of a swear word, Soft Draco, Soft Harry, didn’t really address it, draco’s a wizard lawyer, pls don’t be too harsh, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swe_etpea/pseuds/Swe_etpea
Summary: Draco comes home after a long day of work to his husband.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	More Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for taking you time to read my lil fic! This is my first time writing something since high school (too many years ago) so please leave some constructive critism! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters, nor will I be profiting off this work. Characters belong to JK Rowling (unfortunately) but it is to be said that I do not support her opinions!

‘What an absolute shitter of a day’, Draco thought to himself as he jumped into the floo shouting “12 Grimmauld Place” with a tired voice.

He had hoped to be finished his work by 5pm but last minute paper work for a client’s case meant he wasn’t done until gone 8pm.

With a small jolt, he stepped out into the living room of his home, noting the small dying embers, indicating they’d been put out fairly recently. 

Eager to relax under the warm streams of a shower, he walked up the two flights of stairs to his and Harry's bedroom.  
The door was dimly lit between the cracks, indicating his husband was inside.

Draco eagerly pushed through the door and started to apologise as he turned to close the door behind him, “I’m sorry I’m late, my love-“ 

As he turned back to face Harry, he was stunned into to silence. The sight before him took his breath away as he gazed upon his husband, snoring slightly with a book in his hands and his glasses askew on his face. His hair was even more of a mess than usual, tousled with sleep exposing his lightening scar.

Draco was sure in that moment he couldn’t be more in love. 

He slowly moved over to him, carefully trying not to make a noise. As he walked over, he brought his hand out to touch Harry’s forehead, brushing his hair away slightly.

As he did this, green eyes met silver as Harry slowly blinked up at him.

“Hi love”, Harry said, voice thick with sleep as a beautiful smile made its way onto his face.

Draco smiled widely back and said softly “I’m home. I’m sorry I’m so late.”

“It’s okay,” Harry replied, “I’m sorry I fell asleep”

Draco caressed down Harry’s cheek, which the latter leant into, and slowly leant his face down to give him a slow kiss. 

Once parted, Draco said, “let me hop into shower and get ready for bed and we can snuggle before we sleep, hmm?” 

Harry nodded his head slowly and nudged Draco as if to make him go faster earning a chuckled in reply, “okay okay I’m going”

Once Draco was showered and dressed into his pyjamas, he slid into the bed next Harry and wrapped his long arms around his husband’s waist. Both men sighed in sync and Harry relaxed into Draco.

“I love you”, Harry whispered as he turned his head slightly towards him.  
Draco tightened his arms around his slightly and replied back, “I love you too, Harry, more than you know” and they both drifted off into an easy, dreamless sleep.


End file.
